saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Persona Arcana List
This page is dedicated to the Persona possessed in each Persona, and the skills achievable by Social Rank. This system is for the Tabletop Devil Saga set in the Pearl of the New World 0 - The Fool The Arcana represents infinite potential, a glimpse of the Cosmos, the beginning of journeys. The sign is normally attributed to the power of the Wild Card. With Mike, the Fool represents his own personal growth and his journey with The Derps. It automatically levels up whenever he raises his own Essence Potency stat. Perseus Son of Zeus and Danae. As he was the result of a union outside wedlock, his mother and he were cast in a coffin into the sea. They were rescued by a fisherman, who then raised him to manhood. He became a legendary Greek hero and slew the Gorgon Medusa, using multiple magical relics from different gods. His adventures did not end there, however... Stats Powers Possessed _________________________ Dread Powers Purchase List _________________________ These are the dread Powers available for purchase. They cost 1xp each. I - The Magician The Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents With Mike, the Fool represents fellow Persona user Paolo. Crowley Writer of the Book of the Law and the 20th century's greatest sorcerer. Aleister Crowley was an English occultist responsible for the founding of the religious cult of Thelema. He saw himself as the prophet who was responsible for informing humanity that they were entering the new Aeon of Horus. He also claimed to have great proficiency at summoning the demons of the Ars Goetia, even going so far as to claim that he had been able to summon Choronzon but had been unable to control it. Stats Powers Possessed _________________________ Dread Powers Purchase List _________________________ These are the dread Powers available for purchase. They cost 1xp each. IV - The Emperor This Arcana represents the masculine principle and worldly power. It is also a card about ruling and authority, or someone who exercises such authority, typically a Male character. With Mike, the Emperor represents his friend, the powerful Demifiend Marlon. Homutawake '''(誉田別) Otherwise known as '''Emperor Ōjin (応神天皇 Ōjin-tennō?), a legendary Emperor of Yamato and the earliest 'historical' Emperor of Japan by some accounts. He was an emperor brought from the promised land, and was later worshiped by the Minamoto clan. His name (Elbow-Pad-Prince) is attributed to his skill at archery in battle. Stats Powers Possessed _________________________ Dread Powers Purchase List _________________________ These are the dread Powers available for purchase. They cost 1xp each. X - Wheel of Fortune The Fortune Arcana is portrayed by the Wheel of Fortune and symbolizes fate, luck, fortune and opportunity. Bearers of the Fortune Arcana are usually individuals who attempt to seize their own destiny in spite of fate and are typically involved with making important choices and decisions. Paolo self-identifies as this arcana. His persona, and his occult knowledge about destinies reflects this. Mike has not yet found a Social Link for this Arcana. Tsur-Mishel Roughly translates to 'Rock of Michael'. Possible name origin is the Piyyut (Hebre Liturgical Hymn) 'Tsur Mishelo'. It is an angel that resembles the biblical description of a Cherubim, though its primary body is that of a human girl. It radiates golden, warm light and specializes in healing. Powers Possessed